


Can I Tell You A Secret?

by TheFireBreathingQueen



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drunk AU, F/M, Fluff, Parties, Secrets, rowaelin, who doesn’t love drunk confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireBreathingQueen/pseuds/TheFireBreathingQueen
Summary: After far too many drinks at a party Aelin didn’t they even want to go to, she ends up next to the person she wanted to see the most, and absolutely wished she’d never see again.Rowan Whitethorn.Let’s just say, drunk Aelin has a hard time keeping secrets.Oneshot





	Can I Tell You A Secret?

Aelin was drunk. So very drunk. She knew going to this party with Lysandra was a bad idea, but after a few minutes of Lysandra begging and pleading, Aelin had agreed.

To be completely honest Aelin had no idea how she got here, one minute her and Lysandra were absolutely destroying Aedion and Fenrys in beer pong, and the next she’s reclined on the couch only a few feet away from Rowan Whitethorn.

Rowan had been apart of Aelins life for almost as long as she could remember, Rowan and Aedion met in fourth grade and had been inseparable ever since. And she will admit, she had a teensy tiny crush on him in middle school. Okay fine, she was lying, it wasn’t all that teensy tiny, and maybe, it wasn’t just middle school. But of course Aelin didn’t like him anymore, he was cold and annoying and brash. But sometimes his smile was so charming and his laugh warmed her chest. Her lips curled up unconsciously as she downed the rest of her drink.

“What’d are you smilin for?” Rowan nudged her shoe with his, his words slurring. “Oh nothing,” she replied setting her bottle down beside the couch, she’d get rid of that later, probably. “Doesn’t look like nothing if you ask me,” he leaned back, his shirt riding up to show a sliver of tanned skin and the swirling tattoo overtop.

Feeling bold, Aelin stood on unsteady legs and stumbled over to where he was sitting on the love seat across from her. “Do you wanna know a secret,” she said leaning up to his ear. He nudged her leg with his knee, keeping them pressed together, “Sure.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” she leaned over, moving so she was only a few inches from his face. “You can’t stop thinking about me?” He questioned, humor and shock mixing in his tone. His gaze flickered down to her lips, then lower. She nodded. He leaned in further, and further, and further until Their lips met, slightly brushing, merely a whisper of a kiss. What started as a gentle kiss soon grew into a passionate flury of teeth and tongue. Soon he pulled away only to press hot blistering kisses down her jaw and neck. He lifted her, grabbing onto her thighs tightly enough she thought she would have bruises. It didn’t matter, not as Rowan carried her to an unused bedroom and locked the door.

————

It was too bright. To gods damned bright. Completely unlike her black out curtains at home.

At home.

Aelin sat up with an urgency that left her mind reeling and her stomach flipping. She groaned, closing her eyes until the room stopped spinning. Hesitantly she opened her eyes and immediately knew where she was. Rowan Whitethorns Bedroom. There was a picture of him and Aedion in their basketball uniforms propped on his desk and a stag statue on a shelf. She had been in Rowan’s room a few times, usually to grab something her forgot as she walked by, but she never had time to see it like she does now. Clothes were scattered on the floor and there were papers scattered on the desk. It was cluttered but not dirty. Looking to her left she found a powerful body laying next to her, and based on the room and the striking silver of his hair, she knew exactly who it was. She grabbed her leggings from where they must have been thrown last night; slowly she eased them on her weak legs. She pulled on the first shirt she could find and began her search for her phone.

It was under his bed, likely dropped then brushed underneath. 12 missed calls and 26 texts from Aedion and 34 missed calls and nearly 50texts from Lysandra. Quickly, she replied telling them that she was okay and just spent the night at a friends house. God How did she even end up here? She couldn’t remember even seeing Rowan at the party let alone going home with him. She sat back on the bed, trying not to shift the mattress too much. The bed creaked under her weight causing her to wince. He shifted beside her, ruffling the sheets as he flipped over. “Aelin?” He muttered, cracking open one eye against the sun. “...yea” she said, averting her eyes from him, looking anywhere but him. “What are you doing here?” Rowan knew exactly what she was doing here, he wasn’t that drunk but he wanted to see how she would handle this; see if she was serious about what she said last night. “To be completely honest, I don’t know,” it was the honesty in her tone that caused Rowan to silence all the questions in his mind. Did you mean it? Do you like me? Do you like me like I like you? “I have to go, Lys is worried sick.”

Rowan nodded, “I’ll see you later then?”

“Yeah, ill see you later.”

————

Aedion was throwing a “party” but in Aelins opinion it wasn’t a party at all. There was no music, no dancing, only a football game, snacks, and Aedions constant yelling at the players as if they could hear him through the tv screen. It was playoffs but honestly that meant nothing to Aelin, only that there were snacks that she didn’t have to make. By now most of the snacks had been devoured as the game was already halfway through fourth quarter. Not that she was watching, she hadn’t been able to concentrate on anything after Rowan got up to grab another beer and sat down next to her at half time. Memories of the party started coming back, and to be honest, she didn’t really know how to feel. And he probably can remember the whole thing anyway, he seemed to have no clue that morning.

Aelin didn’t know when she fell asleep. She only woke up to the sound of doors closing and vehicles driving away. Her back popped as she pulled her arms above her head, stretching. She finally opened her eyes, only to find twinkling green ones staring back. “Where did everybody go?” She yawned,reclining back on the couch, away from Rowan. “They’re grabbing Ice cream, i promised I’d drive you there when you woke up.”

“Well, we better not keep them waiting,” she stood up, already walking to the door, pulling her jacket on as she went.

“Hey Aelin,” He called from the living room. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Oh no, she was in gods damned trouble, he remembers. “Sure,” she says, her voice far weaker than it should be, than she wanted it to be. He strolled into the room, hands in his pockets; he only stopped walk-in when their bodies were almost touching. Only inches separated them.

“I can’t stop thinking about you either,” he said as he brought his lips to hers.


End file.
